


all that i ask

by katjh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Coming Untouched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katjh/pseuds/katjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Level 7 demands perfection from its agents. Sometimes that gets to a guy. Even Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that i ask

"Please."

Clint loosed another arrow and then said without turning, "I told you to stay silent."  
Phil lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled.  
Clint absently checked the time on his phone. Phil had been kneeling for almost an hour, which usually wasn't a problem at all. But there was also a plug in him, a vibrating plug which Clint occasionally turned on, and judging by the hitch in Phil's voice, it had him close.  
Clint turned it off and unstrung his bow. Phil had to have patience. Clint took care of his things.  
"You know," he said conversationally, placing his bow in the case, "I was going to fuck you. Play with that plug a little more, then take it out and prep you and fuck you until you screamed."  
There was a whimper from the corner. Clint chose to ignore it; he knew the effect he had on Phil, and besides, he'd earned himself enough.  
"But you couldn't stay for the hour I had on the range. I think maybe we'll skip the prep. I'll spank you until you're sore and fuck you open on my cock."  
He could hear Phil's sharp intake of breath. His eyes flicked over to the corner. Clint watched Phil's eyes flutter shut and sweat drip down his bare chest. "And then," Clint said, "when I've had all I want with you, I'll plug you back up full of my cum."  
"God," Phil whispered, the word coming unbidden. He shuddered and his dick, hard and red, dripped precum onto the floor.  
Clint _tsk_ ed unhappily and locked the case, palming the lube he kept in there and sliding it up his sleeve. "Oh, Phil," he said, disappointment seeping into his voice, "I don't know if you deserve that." He turned and walked over to Phil, cupped the man's jaw and tipped it up. "I know you want to be good for me. You don't want to disappoint me. Right?"  
"Yes," Phil breathed. His eyes were watering but no tears fell.  
Clint stroked Phil's jaw gently. "But sometimes," he said, "you want to be bad." He inclined his head.  
"Yes," said Phil.  
"Yes what."  
"Yes, sir." Phil's breath came in a shuddering sob.  
Clint's thumb crept up over his chin, pressed against Phil's lower lip. Phil parted his lips and let Clint slip his thumb in. "It's so hard for you to be perfect," he murmured as Phil sucked greedily at Clint's finger. "So hard, and it's expected of you so much, that when you come to me... You want to be bad." He sighed and looked back downrange at the targets. Perfect bull's eyes. Hawkeye was always perfect. He looked down at Phil. "Perfect Phil Coulson. Agent Phil Coulson, so perfect they suspect he's an LMD. You'd never let them see you like this, would you? No, no, never. You're only bad for me." He pulled his hand away.  
Phil looked up at Clint. The tears were coming down now, slowly, just leaking. "No," he whispered. "I don't want to be bad, sir. Not for you, want to be good for you."  
"I know," Clint said. "I know." He stroked Phil's cheek, brushing away a tear. "And it's okay, because you don't have to be perfect for me."

Gently, Clint backed away and pushed Phil forward onto his hands and knees. He moved behind Phil and let the lube drop into his hand. He uncapped it and slicked up his fingers. Slowly, he eased the plug out of Phil, and Phil whimpered.  
"Shh," Clint said gently, reassuring instead of commanding. "I know." He pressed a finger into Phil's hole. It was still slick from the lube on the plug, and it was hot from the stimulation. He scissored his fingers inside, feeling to see how stretched out Phil was. The plug was narrow and sleek, perfect for low-profile use. Clint had made a promise though, so he pulled off his pants, slicked up his cock with plenty of lube, and put one hand reassuringly on Phil's hip before lining up and slowly inching inside.

Phil gasped as he felt Clint's dick breach his entrance. It stretched and burned, but it was everything he wanted. He whined and pushed back.  
"Shh, no," Clint said softly. "Slowly, Phil. Slowly." He pushed in a little more, waiting for Phil's tight channel to stretch to accommodate his girth.  
"Clint," Phil said. Tears dripped from his face down to the floor to mix with the precum leaking from his hard cock.  
Clint finally was in to the hilt and now he began to pull out, only halfway, before thrusting back in again. It was slow and gentle at first, just until Phil stretched a little more. Then he started thrusting faster, pounding in, his grip on Phil's hips tight. "So tight, Phil. Perfect for me, no need to try. You don't need to. I know you want to be good, don't you?"  
"Yes, yes," Phil said. His voice was raw and broken. The tears ran freely down his cheeks.  
"You're always good," Clint said. His breath came in heavy pants. "You're always good for me."  
Phil cried out. "Please," he begged.  
Clint leaned forward and whispered, "Come for me, Phil."  
Phil came with a hoarse shout, his voice wrecked by the sobs, body shuddering as his dick spurted, untouched, onto the floor. He felt his thighs shaking, unable to hold him up any longer, but then Clint was pulling Phil back onto his lap, still thrusting in a little more until Clint came as well, silently. He stayed inside Phil, just holding him, until the tears slowed. Then he slowly and gently pulled out, keeping one hand on Phil at all times.  
"Stay there," he murmured, brushing his knuckles over Phil's damp cheek. "I'm just gonna get a blanket and water for you, okay? Okay?"  
Phil nodded and sniffled. He sat on the cool floor, mind still floating out there, and was almost unaware of time passing as Clint walked only a few feet away to retrieve a blanket from under his bow case and one of the many water bottles he kept on the range. He returned and wrapped the blanket around Phil and sat down next to him. He uncapped the bottle and turned Phil's face toward him.  
"Drink," Clint said, holding up the bottle. Phil opened his mouth and Clint slowly tipped the bottle, letting Phil drink at his own pace. Phil turned his head away when he was done, like a child, and Clint screwed the cap back on the bottle. Phil had drunk about a third of the water. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
Phil sniffled again. "I'm... Better," he said. He cleared his throat. "Better than before."  
"Not perfect?" Clint asked with a wry grin.  
Phil's lips quirked at the corners, just enough to constitute a smile. "No, but it's... It's good."  
Clint nodded and pressed a kiss to Phil's cheek, still damp with tears. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy and willing to write bottom!Phil (or top!Clint). Seriously I would love it if you would request something here or on my tumblr (jagrbombed.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comments are awesome and make me squirm happily while trying not to blush.


End file.
